Un jour ton histoire sera racontée
by Cissaspae
Summary: Ce fut comme si Hermione Granger voyait Severus Rogue pour la première fois. Elle s'attendait à voir un Mangemort ; elle avait devant elle un homme.


**  
**Disclaimer : Hum, nan. J'en suis désolée, mais je ne possède aucun droit sur l'univers de Harry Potter, ni sur Hermione et Severus. L'épilogue serait quelque peu différent .. Voire beaucoup.  
NdA : N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Et puis, j'aime bien les critiques (constructives j'entends) puisqu'elles m'aident à m'améliorer. Sinon, je pense que vous le devinerez dès les premières lignes (enfin j'espère), Hermione se trouve dans la forêt de Dean, donc Harry vient de découvrir la biche argentée qui l'attire tant, même si elle ne le sait pas encore.  
Bonne lecture :-)

* * *

**« ****UN JOUR TON HISTOIRE SERA RACONTEE**** »**

* * *

_Son pied écrasa une racine et un bruissement retentit dans la forêt de Dean._

Hermione avançait à pas lents et hésitants, luttant tant bien que mal de ses bras contre d'innombrables branches d'arbres. Son visage, bien que méconnaissable tant ses yeux noisettes étaient cernés, était de toute évidence marqué par le doute et l'angoisse. Ses cheveux châtains étaient plus ébouriffés et touffus que jamais.  
Elle n'était plus la jeune fille pleine de vie d'autrefois mais un animal épié, traqué, luttant pour sa survie.

Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, baissant le visage afin de protéger ses yeux, et fouilla sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette. Quelle idiote ! Harry l'avait prise pour son tour de garde. Jamais elle n'aurait dû sortir !

Et pourtant, c'était comme si elle avait été appelée, et n'avait pu faire autrement.

Elle regarda craintivement autour d'elle. Tout était sombre, rien ne lui paraissait familier et, en désespoir de cause, elle fit quelques pas, tâtonnant pour trouver un chemin, se maudissant d'être sortie de la tente.

Un bruit retentit dans la forêt, et elle sursauta. Par réflexe, elle chercha sa baguette. Et paniqua. Inutile. Il était devant elle.

_**oOoOo**_

« Professeur ?, s'exclama Hermione, s'arrêtant net.

Il était tout près d'elle à présent et elle voyait combien il avait changé en quelques mois. Bien sûr, il était toujours habillé des mêmes vêtements noirs qu'il ne semblait jamais quitter, mais il y avait désormais quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux. Noirs et froids, ils l'étaient toujours. Toutefois, une lueur semblait s'y être éteinte.

C'était comme si Hermione Granger voyait Severus Rogue pour la première fois.

_ Miss Granger, la salua Rogue d'une voix traînante et d'un sourire en coin plein de mépris.

_ Vous… vous avez l'air changé, professeur, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle prit soudain conscience de la stupidité de sa réflexion et se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Comment ne pas paraître inquiet devant la guerre qui se préparait ? Comment ne pas sembler fatigué en étant constamment aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Comment ne pas avoir changé après avoir tué un homme que l'on avait côtoyé tous les jours pendant plus de quinze ans ?

_ Mais… Comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Que faites-vous là seul ?.

_ Une seule question à la fois Miss Granger, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme. Patience, et miss je-sais-tout saura vraiment tout.

Elle rougit puis aperçut sa moue amusée. Ils étaient là, au beau milieu de nulle part, en pleine nuit, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, et il plaisantait !

_ Si je suis là seul, c'est que je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal, argua-t-il. Cela devrait vous suffire pour le moment.

Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu dans l'obscurité de la forêt sa silhouette sombre et menaçante, elle avait eu peur et avait paniqué. Après tout, c'était un Mangemort et il avait assassiné Albus Dumbledore, considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes.

Mais maintenant qu'il était devant elle, sa peur s'était évanouie.

En vérité, ce n'était pas tant l'impression qu'il avait changé que le fait qu'il n'était plus que le pâle reflet de lui-même qui avait surpris Hermione.

Elle s'attendait à voir un Mangemort ; elle avait devant elle un homme. C'était tout simplement le professeur, et l'homme qu'elle avait admiré.

Et s'il avait mis fin aux jours de Dumbledore, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

Les apparences sont trompeuses, et Severus Rogue en était le meilleur exemple.

Des dizaines de questions prenaient cependant forme dans son esprit mais elle se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'interrompre et acquiesça.

_ Bien. Lorsque vous serez de nouveau réunie avec Potter –c'était comme si sa voix n'avait même plus la force de se faire dédaigneuse à la mention du nom de Harry-, il aura l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

_ Mais… Comment…, le coupa-t-elle.

_ Miss Granger, je vous suggère de ne pas m'interrompre !, s'emporta-t-il. Si vous avez du temps à perdre, ce n'est pas mon cas.

Sa colère faisait ressortir ses rides et elle se rendit compte de combien il semblait avoir vieilli…

_ Potter aura donc l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et vous devrez le convaincre que vous avez lu –vous devriez y arriver, non ?- qu'elle est indispensable à la destruction d'un Horcruxe. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous faire confiance ?

Elle releva la tête et les yeux noisettes fixaient les prunelles noires avec une expression de défi.

_ Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie Miss Granger !, tempêta-t-il. Le sujet est plus que sérieux ! Alors répondez-moi : avez-vous bien compris ?

_ Bien sûr que j'ai compris !, répliqua-t-elle, agacée. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous faire confiance ?

Hermione croisa les bras sur la poitrine et attendit. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ne semblaient pas près de lui laisser un quelconque répit.

_ C'est une bien trop joyeuse histoire, ironisa-t-il. De plus, elle serait trop longue à raconter et elle ne vous concerne tout simplement pas, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

_ Avez-vous l'impression que nous soyons pressés ? Je suis perdue au beau milieu de nulle part et j'attends… Je ne sais même plus ce que j'attends…, déclara-t-elle lasse.

Il la regarda. Il était vrai qu'elle semblait fatiguée et plus déboussolée que jamais. Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Cette guerre coûtait tant à tellement de gens…

_ Miss Granger, je n'ai aucune raison de vous confier des souvenirs personnels !

Malgré tout, son masque était ébranlé.

_ Je croyais que vous vouliez que je raconte cette histoire d'épée et de Horcruxe à Harry ? Et comme vous l'avez dit, je suis la seule à pouvoir faire cela !, argua-t-elle tandis qu'un sourire en coin se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Il n'en revenait pas : elle le faisait chanter alors qu'il lui offrait de l'aide !

_ Je ne l'ai pas dit, se défendit-il résigné.

Hermione avait toujours voulu savoir ce qui faisait que le professeur Rogue était… le professeur Rogue, et maintenant qu'il était une dernière fois devant elle, elle n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion.

_ Vous l'avez pensé. Vous me la racontez alors cette histoire qui fait que je dois vous faire confiance ?

Après tout, il savait qu'il allait mourir, alors pourquoi ne pas se confier une première et une dernière fois ? Au moins une personne le connaîtrait vraiment et garderait un souvenir de lui. Au moins une personne le verrait différemment. Pour une fois, il aurait la chance de ne pas être vu comme un traître et un assassin, mais simplement comme lui-même.

Cependant, Miss Granger était une élève et une Gryffondor.

Non, se dit-il, elle était la jeune fille dont il avait admiré le talent et la ténacité.

Severus Rogue ferma les yeux un instant, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était la chose la plus difficile et la plus honteuse qu'il ait jamais eu à dévoiler.

_ Voyez-vous Miss Granger, je connaissais la mère de Potter.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

_ Lily Evans, laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure, un faible et triste sourire aux lèvres.

Elle le regardait désormais avec une curiosité non feinte.

_ Elle habitait près de chez moi, et venait souvent avec sa sœur dans ce parc où je me sentais si bien.

Il revoyait encore très clairement l'arbre contre lequel il aimait s'asseoir pour lire, son refuge lorsque trop de cris retentissaient dans la maison.

_ Elle était différente de tous ces autres enfants qui venaient jouer là et, bien que sa famille soit moldue, elle présentait déjà des dons étonnants. Sa sœur s'était moquée lorsque je lui avais affirmé qu'elle était une sorcière, mais elle reçut sa lettre.

Il avait été tellement heureux de recevoir la confirmation qu'elle irait avec lui à Poudlard.

_ Elle était curieuse de tout ce qui concernait le monde magique et posait sans cesse des questions. Parfois pendant des heures. J'avais… le sentiment d'être important, d'être quelqu'un.

A nouveau il baissa les yeux. Hermione hochait doucement la tête. Elle comprenait.

Son visage se durcit soudainement.

_ Et lorsqu'une fois elle m'a demandé, ses yeux verts en amande plantés dans les miens, si ça faisait une différence d'être né moldu ou sorcier, savez-vous seulement ce que je lui ai répondu, Miss Granger ?

Sa voix était remplie de tristesse, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible, et son visage reflétait à la fois du regret et de la colère. Par la suite, il s'en était tellement voulu…

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour continuer, de toute évidence en prise à ses souvenirs.

_ Je lui ai répondu que ça n'avait pas d'importance ! Pas d'importance !, articula-t-il alors qu'il relevait la manche gauche de sa robe afin de montrer à Hermione son avant-bras. J'ai commencé par lui mentir !

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, même si manifestement il n'attendait rien d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que Lily ne lui en en avait pas voulu mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire que beaucoup de relations débutaient sur un mensonge ou que ce sont nos choix qui nous définissent vraiment, bien plus que nos paroles. Ça aurait été lui rappeler Dumbledore.  
Heureusement, il avait continué dans ses souvenirs.

_ J'ai détesté Potter dès la première fois que je l'ai vu, reprit-il. Il était arrogant, sûr de lui. Tellement parfait, cracha-t-il. Dès le Poudlard Express nous nous sommes détestés.

« Dès le Poudlard Express !, pensa Hermione. Comme Harry et Malefoy… »

_ Et dès le Poudlard Express, mon surnom a été Snivellus… (1)

Il baissa les yeux, visiblement peu habitué à se confier autant.

« Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui non plus », se dit Hermione qui se rappelait encore de ses premiers mois à Poudlard, et de toutes les réflexions qu'on avait pu lui faire.

_ Puis j'ai rencontré Lucius Malefoy lors de la cérémonie de Répartition où elle et moi nous sommes séparés dans les deux maisons ennemies. J'ai fait la connaissance de Serpentards…

Au début, il s'était senti si seul… Même s'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer, elle avait été son rayon de soleil : elle avait disparu subitement ; il avait été perdu. Il n'était pas comme tous les autres Serpentards et avait parfois besoin d'être seul avec lui-même. Avec elle, c'était différent : il se sentait vivant.

_ Pendant quatre ans elle a été mon amie. Mais elle ne supportait pas mes fréquentations. Malefoy, Avery, Mulciber… Tout comme je détestais Potter et Black.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de redevenir grave.

_ Potter et Black qui étaient là lorsque je l'ai appelé « Sang-de-bourbe ».

C'était dit le plus simplement du monde. Il ne se cherchait même pas de circonstances atténuantes. Il l'avait insulté et en était pleinement conscient. Et le regrettait amèrement.  
Il revoyait encore la scène, comme si cela ne s'était produit que la veille. Il revoyait Black et Potter se dresser devant lui, et surtout il revoyait encore le visage de Lily se tordre de douleur alors qu'il prononçait les mots qu'il allait si souvent regretter. Elle était son amie ; il avait utilisé contre elle sa plus grande faiblesse et l'avait blessé.  
Son visage était défiguré par le remords et il ne semblait guère plus humain. Hermione savait ce qu'avait ressenti Lily à ce moment-là et Severus Rogue se sentit encore plus honteux. Elle aussi en avait si souvent souffert.

_ Je l'ai attendu devant le portrait de la grosse dame de la tour de Gryffondor et l'ai menacé de dormir là si elle refusait de m'écouter. Mais j'étais partagé. D'un côté, je voulais qu'elle soit mon amie, mais jamais je n'aurais pu accepter Potter ; et de l'autre le pouvoir m'attirait et mes compétences intéressaient certaines personnes.

Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à faire ce choix. Si l'Ordre s'était seulement intéressé…

_ Elle m'a reproché mes fréquentations, j'ai rétorqué que ce crétin de Potter n'était pas mieux, et elle m'a accusé de projeter de devenir Mangemort. Je n'ai pas nié…, confessa-t-il dans un murmure.

Il regrettait tellement de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière et changer cet instant. Il aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il ne deviendrait pas Mangemort, et elle serait encore en vie et il n'aurait pas à porter chaque jour le poids de la culpabilité. Mais ce jour-là, il ignorait tout ce que cela impliquerait et il n'avait pas nié.

Le tournant de sa vie, la rupture avec le seul lien qui aurait pu le maintenir hors d'atteinte pour Voldemort… Personne ne lui avait jamais montré un peu d'amitié ou fourni une raison de se tenir éloigné des forces du mal. Dès lors, comment lui tenir rigueur de s'être tourné vers les seules personnes qui semblaient se préoccuper de lui ?

Doucement il ferma les yeux et murmura :

_ Je ne l'ai plus vue ni n'ai entendu son nom jusqu'au soir où j'ai rapporté la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry avait souvent pensé que Rogue avait été satisfait de voir que la prophétie allait mener à la mort de ses parents, mais Hermione pouvait désormais voir combien il s'était mépris… C'était un homme brisé.

_ Lorsque j'en ai réalisé l'impact, je l'ai supplié de l'épargner…, et dans le même temps, j'ai imploré Dumbledore, soupira-t-il.

Il avait vraiment tout essayé pour la sauver. Implorer à la fois Voldemort et Dumbledore, et risquer sa vie en oscillant entre les deux camps…

_ Mais elle est morte, dit doucement Hermione, l'imaginant affalé dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains.

A présent, Severus Rogue n'était plus qu'un animal blessé, un homme qui avait vécu un siècle de misère.

_ Oui.

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix. C'était un simple un constat. Il avait échoué et elle était morte.

_ J'ai souhaité être mort, cracha-t-il, le visage féroce.

Il aurait tout donné pour mourir à sa place. Après tout, lui n'avait pas grand-chose qui le retenait à la vie, et surtout il aurait eu la conscience tranquille au lieu de cette culpabilité qui le rongeait jour après jour. Mais Dumbledore avait pensé que mourir à cet instant ne serait d'aucune utilité et bien trop facile. Alors il lui avait fait promettre…

_ Et finalement, j'ai accepté de protéger Potter. Quelle ironie !, ricana-t-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle prenait pleinement conscience de l'ampleur de son rôle.

Jamais elle n'avait mesuré combien le succès de l'Ordre reposait sur lui et elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir eu à lui demander pourquoi elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Quand bien même elle avait découvert en quatrième année qu'il faisait partie des Mangemorts, elle aurait dû savoir qu'il valait mieux que cela.

_ Voldemort est revenu, et je suis retourné parmi les Mangemorts, où je n'étais plus à ma place. Je n'étais pas mieux à l'Ordre cependant.

Il était vrai, et Hermione le savait, que beaucoup l'évitaient, le considérant comme un traître.

_ Et Dumbledore plaisantait parce que selon lui nous sommes répartis trop tôt !, persifla-t-il. Maudits soient-ils, lui et ses bonbons au citron ! Cette idée que seul un Gryffondor n'est pas lâche !

Il avait insisté sur le dernier mot. S'il y avait un défaut dont Severus Rogue ne pensait pas avoir hérité, c'était bien la lâcheté.

_ Et que tous les Serpentards sont profondément mauvais. Je sais, j'ai essayé de montrer à Harry et à Ron qu'ils avaient tort, mais…

Elle esquissa un geste impuissant de la main, comme si elle chassait une mouche.  
Il la regarda. Décidément, Miss Granger le surprenait.

_ Un jour où je suis arrivé dans son bureau, Dumbledore m'a annoncé qu'il était voué à une mort certaine et que je devais l'aider à en finir, afin d'épargner l'âme de Drago. Il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis.

Il y avait un arrière goût d'amertume sans le ton de sa voix, une certaine rancœur.

Dumbledore ne s'était en effet pas préoccupé de savoir ce qu'il allait ressentir en mettant fin aux jours d'une personne qu'il avait côtoyé tous les jours depuis quinze ans.  
Tout était pour le mieux dans le plan de Dumbledore, sauf pour Severus Rogue.

_ Et enfin, alors qu'il est mort, il a réussi à me faire promettre de trouver un moyen pour que l'épée de Godric Gryffondor revienne à Potter, compléta-t-il.

Le vieux fou l'aurait manipulé jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à sa fin...

_ Et là vous entrez en scène Miss Granger.

Il la regarda.

_ Surtout, Potter ne doit pas savoir que c'est moi qui lui aie fourni l'épée, Miss Granger ! Autrement, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres parvenait à pénétrer son esprit…

Il frissonna. La mort était une chose mais la torture réservée à un traître en était une autre.

Il y eut un moment de silence

Il était honteux de lui en avoir tant confié...

Après tout, c'était l'histoire de sa vie résumée à une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait finalement que trop peu.

Cependant, lorsqu'il mourrait, et il savait qu'il mourrait dans cette guerre, une personne connaîtrait la vérité.

Avec Miss Granger, sa mémoire serait sauve.

Mais avant de mourir et de laisser sa conscience se reposer à jamais, il lui restait encore des choses à faire…

_ Vous devriez y aller. Potter va vous chercher.

Elle acquiesça.

_ Merci… merci de m'avoir fait confiance, murmura-t-elle en lui souriant timidement.

« Merci » semblait tellement peu en comparaison de ce qu'il avait fait. Toutefois, il n'était pas homme à attendre mille remerciements. Cela l'aurait trop embarrassé.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir, puis se ravisa :

_ Et au fait, prenez garde à ce que vous dites lorsque vous ouvrez votre sac. Après tout, le portrait de Phineas Nigellus, le plus Serpentard de tous les directeurs, s'y trouve…

Le visage d'Hermione se contracta en une mimique exaspérée : comment avait-elle pu oublier cela ?

_ Vous devez me prendre pour une idiote.

_ Non. Simplement une étourdie, ironisa-t-il. Si j'ai pu donner l'impression de vous prendre pour une idiote, je ne l'ai jamais réellement pensé. A vrai dire Miss Granger, j'ai été impressionné dès votre première année. N'importe quel élève n'aurait pas pu résoudre mon énigme.

Ses fines lèvres s'étendirent en ce qui ressemblait à un sourire tandis qu'Hermione était bouche bée.

Lentement, les prunelles noires qui fixaient les noisettes se détachèrent et l'ombre engloutit Severus Rogue.

_**oOoOo**_

Hermione avait toutes les pièces du puzzle à présent, et elle comprenait, même s'il y avait cependant certaines choses qu'il ne lui avait pas dites, parce qu'il n'était pas homme à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Toute sa vie, il avait été manipulé par Dumbledore à cause de sa fierté. Oui il était fier : fier d'être un sorcier, fier au point de préférer les Mangemorts qui s'intéressaient à ses compétences plutôt que d'avouer ses sentiments à Lily, fier au point de refuser qu'Harry sache qu'il avait accepté de le protéger, -ce qui avait arrangé Dumbledore… Dumbledore qui ne lui avait pas fait confiance pour détruire les Horcruxes, et Dumbledore qui avait toujours laissé Harry douter de Rogue… Dumbledore avait utilisé les quelques moments de faiblesse de Severus Rogue pour tirer de lui ce qu'il voulait : Rogue avait dit être prêt à tout pour sauver Lily, et lorsqu'elle était morte et lui abusé par la douleur, Dumbledore lui avait montré que Harry était le prolongement de sa mère, -après tout, n'avaient-ils pas les mêmes yeux verts en amande ? ; Dumbledore allait mourir de toute façon, alors il avait joué avec les sentiments de Rogue pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, -Severus préférerait-il qu'il meure sous la torture de Bellatrix Lestrange ou de Greyback ?

Chacun de ses mouvements ces quinze dernières années avaient été dictés par Dumbledore. Il lui avait toujours obéi, lui avait facilité la tâche et était resté dans l'ombre. Mais Dumbledore allait le laisser mourir dans cette guerre…

Hermione, elle, ne l'oublierait pas, et continuerait à penser à lui, longtemps encore.  
Parce qu'elle avait eu devant elle le véritable Severus Rogue, mis à nu.

Et elle retourna vers la tente où devait l'attendre Harry, encore perdue dans ses pensées.  
« Un jour ton histoire sera racontée. », murmura-t-elle.

* * *

(1) : Snivellus : J'ai préféré garder le nom anglais, pour une fois, parce que je trouve qu'il a plus de force et de signification que la traduction française qui doit être, si je ne m'abuse, Servilus.  
J'ai utilisé beaucoup du chapitre The Prince's Tale pour décrire Severus et ses sentiments, mais j'espère qu'â côté de ça je ne l'ai pas trop dénaturé. Il est vrai que ça n'est pas vraiment son genre d'utiliser le "je" ou même le "nous". Il n'est pas trop dans sa nature de se confier autant mais, après tout, il sait qu'il va mourir...

J'espère que ça vous a plu :-)


End file.
